The newly initiated Quick Reaction Work Order Contract mechanism provides for the synthesis of a variety of organic and/or inorganic compounds which have been identified by Program as meriting development. The Quick Reaction Work Order contracts provide the capability to pursue leads uncovered by biological testing, by the resynthesis of compounds in quantities sufficient for confirmatory testing. Another objective is the synthesis of a selected number of novel analogs for structure-activity optimization studies. The Task Order Contract makes available several contractors who have the chemical synthetic expertise to synthesize a variety of compounds. This work order is covered under the terms of the Basic Work Order Agreement.